


In Another Life

by Truffle_Giraffe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truffle_Giraffe/pseuds/Truffle_Giraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All human. Just a short one. Jace and Alec as best friends and how the other would kill or die for his other half. Enjoy and please leave a review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh my god! It has been forever since school started and I only managed to upload this now. I'm feeling very guilty towards myself because I've rejected the urge to write but a new inspiration came when my friend gave me a copy of COHF for my birthday present. Thank you dear! So, this is all human and a very short one. Like I said before, a long story will only come in December. Hold your horses okay. I've written another chapter for this but I'm still not sure about it. So please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Enjoy reading, guys!

Jace POV

Present...

I reached my locker and opened it to get my books before the school bell rings. I was early because my girlfriend, the red-headed, Clary had some catching up to do with Isabelle, my sister. She's not practically my sister by blood. She was Alec's sister, actually. Remembering that name made me look at the picture on the side wall in my locker. A blonde haired boy, smiling widely with an arm slung around the boy next to him, a black-haired with crystal blue eyes. Alec.

"I missed you, friend." I sighed. The corridor was starting to fill up with students. I closed my locker with books in my hand and walked straight to my class. I had History on the first period and I was amazingly early on a Monday. I still had some time before class started so I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. Out of nowhere, I heard it. "Best friends, remember." It was very soft like a whisper but I recognized the voice too well to fool myself. There was no one standing near me or close enough to had said it. It had come from inside me. It was a memory. The very last piece of him that I remembered and I kept it. I recalled the time when Alec was still here. We attended the same school and we had known each other since birth. Our parents were good friends and that was what that made me and Alec.

I glanced at the seat next to me. It was Alec's. Now it's empty. No one dared to sit where Alec used to sit because they knew it will pissed me off. The first time it happened to a boy and he ended up in the nurse office for a bandage and I ended up in detention. After that, everyone knew I wasn't the same again. Not without him. I am still the friendly and caring Jace when I'm with Isabelle but I am not the same Jace. The one people used to call the hot one because there was another person standing right next to me, used to being invisible but not invisible enough. People compared him with me. How he was so dull and I was the shining one. He accepted it like it was true but he didn't know that I will always look up to him. Now, I'm just Jace, but the heartbroken one. Yes, I am heartbroken. I still remember precisely the day that it all went downhill. It was a year ago. The day I got my heart broke was the day he left.

I still remember the beginning of that day vividly. The day that changed me. How I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing me to wake up. After a while, it stopped but then a new buzzing was piercing my eardrum and I reached for my phone knowing exactly where I'd left it. I stared at the caller ID. "What do you want?" I tried to sound annoyed but failed miserably as I was half yawning. "Jace, we need to talk. It's been a week since we actually talked to each other. Please, don't do this to me." Alec was on the other end.

My mind traveled to the incident a week ago when I caught him and Clary kissing. I was shock because one, I was seeing Clary at the moment and two, Alec was gay. He was seeing Magnus at that time too. I didn't know what get to me but I felt every vein in my body started to pumped blood faster. "Do what? Did I help in making you straight?" I heard a gasp and I knew I'd hurt him in a way only I could. It was hard for him to come out but then I was the one there for him, even Isabelle and we kept telling him that everything will be okay. Now at the moment, I'm attacking his weak spot.

"Don't say that, Jace. You know you didn't mean it." His voice was shaking and I could tell that he was gripping his hand very hard, it was a habit for him when in distressed. " I'll see you at school Alec." "Is that a yes?" Alec sounded hopeful. I knew the past week had been hell for Alec but it was worse for me. I knew I wasn't suppose to stay mad at him. I forgave Clary a day after but I just couldn't get myself to forgive him. Clary told me what happened. How she recklessly got drunk and dialed Alec's phone thinking it was me. Being the eldest, it was by instinct that Alec should helped his best friend's girlfriend since she was nowhere safe to protect herself. When Alec got to Clary, she was horribly wasted and at that precise moment I decided to walked in on both of them kissing. Alec had called me before he went to get Clary. I was angry but also grateful at the same time that Clary was kissing Alec, not some random guy. That's the part that got me mad. Why is it always Alec? Being the older one, it was his responsibility to look after his siblings. But as a man, I was actually furious. Not with Alec, but with myself. How I could never be like Alec. How I was the troublemaker while Alec, he's just perfect but he didn't know it.

"If I don't see you at the parking space, I won't talk to you for another three weeks." Who was I kidding? I was so glad that Alec called. I couldn't stand another second on earth not talking to Alec. I hung up and got up to get ready for school. When I reached the parking space, Alec was waiting for me. Honestly, I didn't even know why I was still mad at him but looking at Alec now made me realized that I'd been stupid. Another thing that Alec wouldn't do. I launched myself at him and pulled him into a tight hug. I could tell he was surprise but then he hugged me back. We stood like that for a while, holding each other until I heard him said," I love you. Don't ever forget that." I smiled into his shoulder. It was a normal thing to say for Alec. Before, I was surprise when he had said it to me but eventually I got what he meant. It's a brotherly love, siblings love should I say. When we broke apart, I was reassure with the glance that he gave me. It was the same way he looked at Isabelle.

"No wonder people keep saying that you two are in love and cheating on your mates. Look at you, holding each other like that." Came Isabelle's voice. We both returned each other's smile and head to class thinking that everything was alright then. I didn't know what was coming. I wasn't ready for it. When school ended, I was walking to the parking space with Alec. Magnus had some extra classes so Alec was going home alone. I was looking for Clary but I could not find her. Being a red-headed, she was easy enough to spot. My phone buzzed and I saw a message coming in. " I need your help. At Taki's." I felt uneasy at the moment. Taki's was not my favorite place to go. Clary should know that. The reason was mainly because her ex-boyfriend worked there. He was kind of lunatic.

I tagged Alec along with me. When we reached there, I saw Clary at the back alley looking furiously at the guy facing towards her. Her voice was rising into a shout and I knew she needed help. Alec and I rushed towards the two figures only to notice that the man had a knife in his hand. I saw he looked towards me and Alec and before I could moved, he was reaching out to stabbed Clary. I closed my eyes, waiting for something, anything. I was waiting for Clary's voice and then it hit me. But it wasn't a scream. She was calling for me.

"Jace! Jace! Come here. It's Alec!" She cried. Then only I saw the figure next to Clary, straddled in her lap. They both had sunk to the ground. The knife was in his chest and I saw his breathing rapidly slowed down. The man was gone. I got next to him as fast as I could and I realized I was trembling harshly. Oh, God. Not Alec. I held his face in my hands and I saw he started to lose his focus. " No, no. Alec, stay with me. Stay, please don't leave me. You said you love me." I started to cry. I wiped my tears forcefully just to see Alec's face clear in my eyes.

"I do. And always. Best friends, remember." That was his last words to me. I was pull back to reality when I heard the bell. I sat up straight and stole a glance at his seat for the second time. He was gone with a debt. A debt that I will never be able repay. He will always be in my heart. Don't forget that, Alec.

Maple


	2. A Year Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Alec's point of view on the day he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can't believe I'm posting this already. I hope you like it and I would love to get reviews from you. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec POV

A year ago...

I woke up to the blinding sunlight streaming through my curtains bedroom. I sat up and immediately regretted it because my head spun horribly and it made me felt sick. I looked up and stared at my desk where a picture frame stood. It was a photo taken many years ago. A blonde haired boy was smiling next to me with this crazy wide smile that grew up to intoxicated the girls around him. One look and you will fall for Jace. I thought I did once but I finally understood that the love I felt was the same as the one for Isabelle. Now, my true heart belongs to Magnus. I smiled remembering the time when the picture was capture. How both of us grew up together and went to the same school. At that, my smile fell. It has been a week since I last spoke to Jace.

Remembering back to what happened bothered me. It had come to a point where I felt suffocated because truthfully, it was an accident. I bet he knew it considering that he forgave Clary. Just Clary, not me. He should have known better. Even Magnus didn't mind about me kissing Clary but being Jace, I don't even know why he'd be so mad. And only towards me. I was gay, for god sake. Still am and I didn't even savored that moment. It was stupid, if you ask me. I remembered the way he acted a week ago at school. The entire time felt like hell to me. I was grateful that I had Magnus by my side. The most important people in my life, Jace and Magnus. I don't think I'll be able to live if I lose one of them. How selfish I am but that's the truth. Jace had been in my life for as long as I can remember and he was a friend I'd die for. And Magnus, he came with love. So much love and care that I knew I could break him if I left. I rather be killed myself then to let Jace or Magnus suffer.

I glanced at my phone and looked at the time. It was still early. I wonder if Jace was awake. I've decided that the torment would end today. It felt like death being ignored by the one you care the most and I wasn't going to drag it any longer. I dialed his number and waited. "What do you want?" came Jace's voice. By the way he was talking, even with his rude intonation, I could tell that he'd just got up. It was confirm when I heard a small yawn coming from the other end. I would've teased him if we weren't in conflict. " Jace, we need to talk. It has been a week since we actually talked to each other. Please, don't do this to me." I waited for a reply from Jace but it was quiet that for a moment I thought he'd fell asleep. Then, came his voice. " Do what? Did I help in making you straight?" I gasp. I swallowed heavily and I realized I was slightly trembling. That shouldn't have come from Jace. He knew how hard it was for me.

" Don't say that, Jace. You know you didn't mean it." My voice was wavering and I had to gripped my hand into a fist to keep myself steady. I took a deep breath and exhale slowly until I heard, " I'll see you at school Alec." I answered quickly without even trying to hide my eagerness. "Is that a yes?" Oh, God. How Jace had the power to control me and turn me into someone else, I wasn't sure. But I knew one thing, he was still my brother. " If I don't see you at the parking space, I won't talk to you for another three weeks." I didn't get to reply because Jace had already hung up. I threw myself quickly out of my bed and went straight to the bathroom to get ready. It was a new day. A brighter beginning for me and I prayed for it to end well. I reached the school and waited at the parking space. Not long after that, Jace arrived. He looked at me and walked straight with no expression on his face. I could only hoped for a smile from Jace at that moment but I got caught off guard when he pulled me into his embrace. I stood still for a while before I returned his hug. " I love you. Don't ever forget that. " I whispered to him and I could felt he was smiling. All the past events was forgotten. It was just me and Jace again.

" No wonder people keep saying that you two are in love and cheating on your mates. Look at you, holding each other like that." Isabelle's voice was what that had greeted us when we broke apart. I smiled to Jace and I saw his features soften. We walked into the school and head to each other's classes. My first period was with Magnus and I saw him already waiting for me in his seat. I walked straight and sat down in the seat next to his. " So how was it? Everything's fine now?" He asked. I gave him a nod saying that it was perfectly well. My entire day in school was fine because now I had Jace by my side again. By the time school ended, I walked to the parking space with Jace. He was frantically looking for Clary and I just stood there while he seemed to text someone. Magnus had some extra classes so I would be heading home alone. That's what I thought until Jace had asked me to come with him to Taki's. Even when we drifted apart for a week, my brain could easily triggered the fact that Jace hated Taki's because Clary's lunatic ex-boyfriend worked there. The last time we went, let just say that we were lucky we didn't get banned from there.

Apparently it was Clary's text that had told Jace to go there. She needed some help, was all that Jace said when I asked him. His face was starting to form the worry line on his forehead and near his eyelids. I was starting to frown myself. There was something going on and I was hoping we'd get there in time. When we reached a corner, I could see Taki's right in front of me but then my gaze fell to the little red-headed at the back alley, being towered by a man. I saw Jace looked at the same spot and without delay, we both rushed towards Clary. The nearer we get, the clearer I could tell that Clary was shouting. I could see she was furious at the man in front of her. I increased my step even faster and the man turned. He must had heard our footsteps because at that moment, he raised his hand and I saw it. He was about to struck Clary. I didn't even realized I had moved myself in between Clary and the man. I could tell that my chest was stab with the man's knife. I saw the shock in his face before he ran away and I fell to the ground dragging Clary along with the weight of my body.

"Oh, Alec. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Jace?" She was crying and she looked up to see that Jace was standing like a statue. I moved my view towards him and I saw how he closed his eyes thinking that Clary was gone. I smiled a little and then i felt it. The pain that was overwhelming me started to numb and I could hardly breathed. I heard Clary shouting for Jace, telling him it was me who'd gotten hurt. I started to lose focus when I saw a shadow hovering above me and I saw it was Jace. He was crouching next to me, holding my face in his shaking hands. "No, no. Alec, stay with me. Stay, please don't leave me. You said you loved me. His own cry strangled his voice and I could barely kept my eyes open. With all the strength that was left in me, I whispered, " I do. And always. Best friends, remember." The moment the words slipped out from my mouth, I was floating away from my body. The last thing on my mind before I was welcome by death was " It did end well."

Maple

**Author's Note:**

> So, review and tell me whether I should continue with another chapter. Have a great day! :)


End file.
